List of Conlangs
If you wish to see your language on this page, please leave a message on this page's Talk Page or an admin's talk page. __TOC__ Active Conlangs This is a list of conlangs on this wiki whose creator is still active on the wiki. *Abashe *Ahise *Akutirolis *Alemarese *Alitalia *Ännatropa *Aratkoma *Arelian *Ashouctian *Askanil *Ástralic *Atramia *Avrekel *Ayeyarok'þ *Ælis (eG1lIS) *Bahasa Makronezhjë *Bédarqát *Behru cesik *Bodkeul *Boghash *Capàiec *Casuma *Cerlitiàm *Charangae *Cheunco *Cjư *Dalmatica *Darahti *Diu'ive Teu'ole *Edebro *Elene *Eleþtøve *Elinga *Emitìnehänə *Euxino *Farnian *Félorian *Fenhwi (丰语) *Feyðlit (Fedlian) *Florenze *Gęčokaxʔa *Ggän *Gikamlig *Gua *Hohoho *Hoyu *Hwayi *Iáþi *'Iperiana **'Iperiana Danubiae **'Iperiana Alpinae *Italix *Iwar Gopa *Kahaym *Kapaupa *Karsaal *Kasiro *Kekish *Kohdese *Kontoo *Kop`ll *KōXiè *Kti *Laceyiam *Lalakhmet *Larvoc *Latinized Farnian *Likubenge loduha *Lǔfsata *Luluvo *Martian *Mendian *Mentekan *Mestian *Metin *Míbvui *Middle Pelhaforan *Mngwan Jui *Molivianic *Mvöihłòxt *Mwyltydd *Nao *Nuirn *Nyaěmu *Odh naal *Old Keuti *Old Pelhaforan *Ødiláïffe *Pkalho-Kolo *Proto-Bakarh *Proto-Kagan *Proto-Keutan-Dztan *Rikučreb *Sankhíhten *Saso *Senan *Shaj *Shinsali *Solans *Standard Shax *Talger *Taung Wai *Taurahe *Tero-Konan *Þrȏλeñ *Ueoe *Underlandish *Vandalic *Vayardyio *Varðinekvas *Varlonek *Vasykaa *Viisyal *Walaan *Xwarṣa *Xliú Жmyǜ *Yesega *Yeul *Zwani *Zzatud *Φωγονεπ Wερκ *Уaцин Inactive Conlangs This is a list of conlangs on this wiki whose creators are no longer active here. *Aalmok *Aarlaansk *Acarmar *Adrian *Adwan *Aeforei *Aelatha *Aelder *Ahtialan *Akhaz *Akinaido *Alagætaæks *Alamanalya *Alisian *Alnean *Amarimnu *Ancient Qâêr *Ancient Telic *Andusoan *Angos *Antiqua Latina *Arttain *Aryanas *Aslyonian *Aspenish *Atudab *Auregan *Awkaŋu *Azien *Bae Rae Kha *Bengedian *Bevesdani *Bidanhua *Bisla'ikh *Borchennymendi *Boselenan *Bovonian *Boyani *Brefic *Buthrotan *Cacicienne *Caohi *Ceraomi *Cha *Chathan *Churra *Common Nord-Language *Corono *Coxirat *Croanian *Cszyhrvasque *Culliwācatlīnitōtl *Cvsoyseng *Daara Sunta *Dahur *Daineso *Dangin Nira *Deddyg *Deimosian *Delang *Delisean *Đesniu *Diniric *Dhekout *Dornel *Dragonian Language *Drunal *Dtar *Dvolavech *Ëangluk *Edvian *Eindo *Einodo *Ekoata *Elder Nobuzyanese *Elia Eōðora *Elihi *Èmuufeneen *Englisc *Eridanian *Erytheian *Esupanyá *Evansk *Exgot *Ezosha *Fén Ghír *Fenzran *Fren'mfen *Fyelli *Ged¨hi *Genovian *Giblu: Guhir *Gïsal *Gjudiyl *Gmoa *Gröghen *Guecian *Gwílya *Haġlsk *Hanian *Helian *Hi *Hikiyo *Hlacimusos *Hoxlan *Hûiniskè *Hvetshrenu *H'snme *Iaskyon *Ienn *Iermansc *Ifpañul *Illiaster *Irisia *Isgalino *Isxuor *Itarakoské *Izkaironki *Izlac *Jemean *Jukpë *Kahremish *Kartillian *Katayü *Katian *Katremenskoj *Kawembupon *Kaxihak *Keiphyos *Keltsvian *Khumbilan *Kihā́mmic *Kiitra *Kneauzza *Kobot *Kostish *Kranti *Krudic *Kunka *Lakavezik *Lāngārāndot *Language of the Valley *Lanquanese *Latina Hodierno *Len Lango de Ásinaro *Lenyara *Létë *Liaman *Lidu *Lindjerblau *Linkve *LNat'ie' *Logiano *Lojan *Lôppic *Lorica *Luepolan *Lukic *Lutrin *Maiyal *Manúskta *marE *Mértéetä *Mihousapeja *Minhast *Mirbha *Miri'e *Mirskya *Mis Hio *Missa *Miwonša *Mjegún *Moagw *Mondilange *Mondósuaði *Morevic *Morlagoan *Møðletþung *Mpaora *Mulanuqa *Myncky *Na Hëtṿa *Naiim *Nalnuàntir *Nāmic (see also, Nāmaς) *Napolonic *Natraden *Nauspayr *Næniusk *Neggerel *Neishan *Nellen *Nessëran *Nivian *Nòcara *Nolikan *Nordiche *Norpalic *Norsvik *Nuim *Old Elvish *Omves *Onnatic *Oregian *Otrainste *Oxman *Pacardian *Pilonja *Pøplish *Prettish *Proto-Nekturian *Proto-Sato-Lhedh *Proto-Tongiva *Provitano *P'ar *Qâêr *Qärr *Qafesona *Qalaq *Quai'op *Rajkhed *Rakka *Rangyayo (琅野語 - 랑야요) *Rekualn *Riktas *Ringwa *Rozumio *Rumritch *Sã *Saksies *Sallia *Samanian *Sangi *Sasat *Savazano *Schaikeul *Sdrafyaot *Sentaguish *Serqar *Setowu *Shalledian *Siitò *Sileshanea *Simplengva *Sîshksøq *Slavski jezik *Slettala *Sojaz *Spheri *Strennic *Sukika *Susjin *Svadoki *Sveg *Taalk Aur *Taila *Talamäskaski *Taneikyan Selaneodarei *Tekan *Tendraads *Teranian *Teromay Durzga *Tesipa *Tessarion *Tetral *Thalutian *Thellesous *Thiskish *Thûtsc *Tiazuroiv *Tiôtj *Tirian *Tláymyts *Tolko *Trudanelange *Tsrul *Tumata *Tuuma *Tyrehzzehn *Tyrlian *Ualia *Ubell *Ughonic *Ulzan *Umbrean *Undique *Unitican *Uranian *Urban Basanawa *Vakhai *Valjar *Valkimonesh *Valko Nemura *Vattic *Veðirankĭ *Velekii *Velenian *Verdantheria *Verdunian *Viselek *Voelen *Waghara *Wayaliss *Xahizengua *Xongeith *Xynder *Yaci *Yakots *Yékis *Yinuqat *Zazt *Zeran *Zi Zâra *Zuraher *9 Category:Lists